Talk:Counterspell
Using I've never really been able to counterspell. How does it work? -- October 4, 2005 * You can counterspell anytime you want by selecting counterspell on the radial, and then the target. You can only counterspell 1 character at any given time. -- Chrominium October 5, 2005 Dont you need 25 Spellcraft or more? -- Pstarky 04:38, 5 Oct 2005 (PDT) * You don't necessary need 25 spellcraft, but a high spellcraft is helpful. The reason for a high spellcraft is so that you can recognise a spell (the higher the more easily recognise) and thus cast the correct counterspell. : There are two conditions to counterspelling: : - you recognise the spell being cast : - you have the appropriate counterspell : There are the obvious counterspells (lesse dispell, mord etc), but most spell have the opposite counterpart which allows those to be used as counterspells. ie if someone tried to cast haste, and you had the slow spell, slow would be used for counterspelling. : The system is very good at using the lowest counterspell as possible for countering (it would try to lesser dispell over greater dispell). As long as you can cast the spell, it will succeeded. -- Chrominium October 5, 2005 :* Realy Chrominium? I have found the revese to be true. That for me it used a mord over a lessor or greater. Guess I will have to try it. - DaBear November 16, 2005 ::* Well, it used to be I think. The wiki should reflect what it should be now. We need to find a group of testers or something. :) -- Chrominium 07:55, 16 Nov 2005 (PST) :::* I do not mind testing much just not while I am at work. For some reason they seam to take a dim veiw of that. :-) DaBear 09:26, 16 Nov 2005 (PST) Problems Problems with Counterspell Mode: # If you enter counterspell within melee range, and then begin melee ( while hasted ) it would appear that you can melee while simultaneously counterspelling any spell the caster casts. # Apparently, all you need to be able to do to counterspell is have a spell to counter with and be able to ID their spell... no spellcraft checks, nothing. # While hasted, you can shoot off a spell simultaneously after just having countered a spell; though you can't counter a spell after just having shot off a spell. This can catch anyone completely off-guard as you can counter and cast simultaneously and then follow it up with another spell within the round. # Occasionally when two mages counter each other repetitively that one of the caster's casts will shoot of many, many of the same spell instaneously. I'm not entirely sure of all the parameters that go into that but it's happened to me a lot on complete accident. 148.177.1.219 13:22, 28 July 2006 (PDT) * The counterspell bug ending in replication of final spell has been fixed. In earlier versions, if someone cast a self-targeted spell (like death armor), but then cancelled the casting by equipping an item or unequipping, then repeated the process, and had someone counterspelled the spells, then the counterspeller could cast a spell that would be replicated several times. -- February 14, 2010 * Since we're responding to old comments, I'll add (in reference to #2) that there is a spellcraft check, as that is how the spell is identified. --The Krit 22:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Timing In order for counterspell to work, you need have the mode activated before the target casts the spell to be countered. Otherwise it won't work. Correct? GFallen (talk) 15:33, January 3, 2013 (UTC) * Well, you certainly have to activate the mode before the target casts the spell. (Negating a spell that has already been cast is "dispelling" not "countering".) You probably have to activate the mode before the target starts casting the spell as well ("X casting Y" in the combat log). I have not tried such fine timing, but it makes sense from a programming view to have the counterspell check upon the initial "casting" message. --The Krit (talk) 02:09, January 4, 2013 (UTC) * OK, that idea failed. I tried to run a quick test, but ended up not countering anything. (I think I was trying to counter special abilities rather than actual spells.) So it will take a longer test to determine this, which I do not have time for today. --The Krit (talk) 02:35, January 4, 2013 (UTC) * I just ran a couple tests and it appears that the counterspell mode must be activated before the target begins casting the spell if that spell is to be counterspelled. - MrZork (talk) 19:57, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Epic Spells Article states epic spells cannot be countered. But can they be identified? If so, what Spellcraft level is needed? --Iconclast (talk) 20:16, October 12, 2013 (UTC) * NVM. I found the epic spell article that I missed searching the first time. it appears any level of any class can identify any epic spell since spellcraft checks are not used. --Iconclast (talk) 20:24, October 12, 2013 (UTC) * That's probably worth mentioning in the spellcraft article. Added it. --The Krit (talk) 20:33, October 12, 2013 (UTC)